


Kiss Me

by WindChaser



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChaser/pseuds/WindChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little extension, or alternate ending if you will, to the scene in Mr. and Mrs.? where the Skipper is rehearsing performing a wedding ceremony with Mary Ann and Gilligan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

Mary Ann lifted her veil and turned to face Gilligan, puckering her lips, hoping to get a kiss from the blue-eyed sailor.  
He backed away from her, but she was persistent and moved forwards insisting that it was just a little kiss. Seeing that he wasn't about to comply, the farm girl gave a little pout and backed off.

Before Gilligan had the chance to leave, Mary Ann let impulse take over. She wanted that kiss and she was going to get it. She grabbed Gilligan by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Rather than pulling away and running off like she thought he would, the stunned sailor just stood there letting it happen. It wasn't quite the response the brunette was hoping for, but she'd take it.

Satisfied, Mary Ann broke the kiss and pulled away. Immediately, she felt Gilligan's arms around her waist, yanking her back to him. His mouth covered hers and she melted into the kiss. The girl from Kansas felt her knees go weak and she could have sworn that there were fireworks exploding all around them.

The Skipper, who had witnessed this whole exchange, was off to the side grinning like a loon. He truly hoped this was the start of something wonderful and lasting for the two youngest castaways.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is more of a plot bunny than a real story, but it's just a little idea I got when I was making GIFs one day. In Mr. and Mrs.? Mary Ann seriously (almost desperately) wants a kiss from Gilligan in this scene. And all I could think was, take the reins yourself girly. Quit waiting for him to initiate.


End file.
